tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Pirate's Age Regression/Transcript
(Ziggy is walking through the jungle searching for items and putting them in his hat.) *'Ziggy': Oooh, what have we got here? Wow, a sand dollar, an old coin, probably from buried treasure, and... hmmm, I wonder what else I'm going to find. *(Ziggy notices something near a bush. It is a spinning top, with a dial on top, set to "baby.") *'Ziggy': It's a top. And not just any old top, it must some precious knick-knack. I've got to test it out to see if it still works... *(Ziggy spins the top, and swirls appears in his eyes.) *'Ziggy and the Spinning Top': Round and round the Top spins all day, but dangerous consequences may come into play. *'Ziggy': (thinking) What kind of dangerous consequences, though? *(The top stops spinning.) *(Ziggy sits down and babbles as he bats at the top. An inchworm crawls by and Ziggy picks it up, preparing to eat it.) *'Inchworm': Noooo! I'm too young to become pirate food! *'Sam': (o/s) Hey! That's not food! *(Sam and Ham run over, take the inchworm away, and set it down, and Ziggy fusses as a result) *'Ham': Ziggy, Ziggy, it's okay. Quiet down. *(Ziggy quiets down.) *'Sam': What do you want to do, Ziggy? *(Ziggy points at the top.) *'Ziggy': Top! Top! Top! *'Ham': I don't think you'd want that, Captain, considering that you nearly ate an inchworm. Here, let me put it in the cave for safekeeping. How's that? *'Ziggy': No top. *'Sam': Wow, Zi-gato, you seem very... baby-minded. *'Ham': I think if he's baby-minded, he's probably not housebroken. *'Sam': You're right. We better get him protected, you know... just in case. *'Ham': What a great idea. Come on Ziggy. *(Ziggy toddles after Sam and Ham.) *(Transition to Ziggy, who is chewing onto his hat and is dressed in a bonnet and a diaper.) *'Sam': Oh, and one more thing. *(Sam confisticates Ziggy's hat and puts it onto his head.) *'Ham': Uh, isn't he already wearing a hat, though? *'Sam': The Captain's not Captain without his pirate hat. (to Ziggy) What do you think of your look, Ziggy? *(Ziggy babbles.) *'Ham': I think he likes it! Wanna go see Triton? *'Ziggy': Ti-ton! Ti-ton! Ti-ton! *(Sam scoops Ziggy up in his arms.) *'Sam': Come on then! Let's go see him. *(Transition to Triton flying through the jungle, until he runs into Sam and Ham.) *'Sam': Guess what we've got? *'Triton': What did you and Ham find, Sam? Were you out exploring? *(Sam and Ham reveal Ziggy, who is sucking his thumb.) *'Ham': A baby! *'Triton': Sam, Ham, why would you dress Ziggy up like this? He's not a baby! *'Sam': But he was acting like one! *(Ziggy takes his thumb out of his mouth and babbles.) *'Triton': Ziggy. What has gotten into you? *'Ziggy': Zi-ee not know. *'Ham': We found him acting like this. *'Sam': Yeah, he was babbling a whole lot. *'Triton': Well then, until he gets back to normal, we'll take care of him. Sounds good? *'Sam and Ham': Yes, Triton. *(Ziggy starts crying.) *'Triton': What's setting you off, Lil' Captain? *'Ziggy': Hun-ee! Hun-ee! Hun-ee! *'Sam': I think he's hungry. *'Ham': He has tried to eat a worm earlier. *'Triton': It's nearing his lunchtime, so I'm gonna get the little chap something to eat. (to Ziggy) Come on, kiddo, let's get some lunch! *(Transition to Ziggy being served mush.) *'Triton': Mmmm, mush! *(Ziggy looks skeptically at the mush.) *'Ziggy': No! Yucky! *'Triton': Come on, kid, you've got to eat. *'Sam': Psst, Triton, I think you gotta make it fun for him! *'Ham': Pretend that the spoon you're holding is an airplane! *'Triton': What a splendid idea! Okay, Lil' Captain! Here comes the airplane! *(As Triton makes plane noises, Ziggy excitedly looks at him.) *'Triton': Ahhh! *'Ziggy': (in sync with Triton) Ahhh! *(Ziggy eats the mush and smiles.) *'Triton': Did you like it? *'Ziggy': Mo mush! Mo mush! *'Triton': Okay, okay! *(Ziggy opens his mouth, and Triton feeds him the mush.) *'Ziggy': Mo! Mo! Mo! *(Triton chuckles and feeds him another spoonful of mush.) *'Ziggy': Zi-ee want mo! *(Triton continuously feeds Ziggy as they go wildly fast. Cut to Ziggy and Triton without any mush left.) *'Ziggy': Mo mush? *'Triton': No, kiddo. No more mush. *'Ziggy': Why no mo mush? *'Triton': You ate it all, silly. *(Ziggy begins fussing.) *'Triton': Ziggy, calm down. Thing are gonna be okay. *(Triton pats Ziggy on the back like a baby and the latter belches.) *'Triton': Excuse you, Lil' Captain. Well, that should keep you quiet. *(Ziggy starts crying loudly, scaring Uninhabited's birds away.) *'Sam': It's too loud! *'Ham' We're gonna need more than earplugs! *'Triton': Shhh, shhh, Ziggy, what's the matter? *(Ziggy sleepily rubs his eyes as he cries.) *'Triton': You wanna go nap-nap? *(Ziggy sleepily nods.) *'Triton': Here, I'll put you down for your nap-nap. *(Triton rocks Ziggy as a song begins to play.) *'Triton': ♪Hush little pirate, don't you cry, I'm gonna buy you a papaya pie, and if that pie is eaten up, I'm gonna buy you a little pup.♪ *(As Triton sings, Sam and Ham fall asleep, and Ziggy stops crying as he grows drowsy.) *'Triton': ♪And if that puppy doesn't bark, I'm gonna buy you a dancing aardvark. And if that aardvark doesn't dance, I hope this will put you in your trance.♪ *(Ziggy falls asleep.) *'Triton': Oh, look. You fell right asleep, kiddo. Now I can you down for your nap-nap. *(Triton carries a sleeping Ziggy to a cage and sets him down.) *'Triton': Night-night, my young Captain. *(Triton kisses him on the forehead.) *'Triton': Shhh, he's sleeping. *(Triton softly flies away.) *'Narrator': 10 minutes later... *(Ziggy wakes up.) *'Ziggy': Zi-ee want top. Zi-ee want Ti-ton! Zi-ee want Sam an' Am! Oh, Zi-ee want ten-ton easy way! *(Ziggy cries and cries, but to no avail.) *'Ziggy': No work! Zi-ee want ten-ton! *(Ziggy cries louder and louder, untils he notices a bad smell coming from him. It turns out that Ziggy has soiled himself.) *'Ziggy': Uh-oh. Ugh, Zi-ee stinky! *(Ziggy closes his nose and fans the air.) *(Cut to Triton, Sam, and Ham walking through the jungle.) *'Triton, Sam, and Ham': ♪I've been walking through the jungle, all the live-long day. I've been walking through the—♪ *(Triton, Sam, and Ham are stopped by the foul smell in the air.) *'Triton': Pooey! What is that awful smell? Sam, Ham, do you smell something funny? *'Sam': Why's it smell funny? *'Ham': It doesn't make us laugh. *'Sam and Ham': But it smells so awful! *'Triton': It reminds me that... we gotta check on Ziggy. Come on, you two. *(Sam and Ham hop onto Triton's back and fly away. Transition to Triton, Sam, and Ham with a fussing Ziggy.) *Triton: Good gravy, kiddo, where are your manners? *Sam: I knew getting him protected was a good idea. *Ham: Yeah, except now Ziggy's not happy about sitting in his mess. *Ziggy: Zi-ee yucky! (cries) *Triton: Ziggy, don't cry. Me, Sam and Ham will get you all cleaned up. *Sam: After all, we found you. *Ham: And we dressed you up. *Triton: And we cared for you. *Ziggy: (through sniffles) Tank you. *(Transition to Triton laying Ziggy down on a tree stump.) *Sam: It's a good thing you're doing the changing. *Ham: Yeah. There's no way in a million years we're dealing with someone else's poop. *Ziggy: Sam, Ham. You two will be helping.